Cinta Dalam Mesin Waktu
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Sasuke merupakan seorang siswa SMA, hidupnya berubah ketika dirinya bertemu dengan arkeolog masa depan. Gimana ceritanya ?
1. The Future Archaelogist

Hello, Minna...! Ini adalah fic kelima saya. Kali ini mungkin akan bertemakan sains.

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Yo, Sasuke. Kau gak pulang" Tanya seseorang beraambut coklat jabrik kepada cowok berambut pantat ayam yang sedang duduk disebuah tugu besar. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Duluan aja" Kata Sasuke sambil terus memandangi matahari yang mulai terbenam. Cowok bernama Kiba itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tenggelam dengan aktivitasnya.

"Baiklah. Kita akan pulang" Sasuke berkata entah pada siapa. Sasuke pun meloncat dari tugu tersebut dan berjalan sambil mengantongi kedua tangannya. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan jalanan pun mulai sepi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke sehingga dirinya membelokkan badannya menuju area persawahan.

'Aku akan lewat jalan pintas' Batin Sasuke yang sudah mulai merinding dan mempercepat laju jalannya. Memang areal persawahan ini sudah mulai terlihat sangat gelap. Tidak bisa dibayangkan kan klo tiba-tiba saja muncul sosok putih didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke menepis bayangan tersebut dan membuangnya jauh-jauh. Tiba-tiba didepan Sasuke muncul sebuah lubang yang bertekanan cukup kuat. Sasuke pun menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terkena debu yang dilontarkan oleh lubang tersebut.

Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Tampaklah sebuah mesin yang berbentuk kapsul cukup besar keluar dari lubang tersebut. Mesin itu keluar dengan mengeluarkan asap tipis sampai lubang tersebut benar-benar hilang.

"Uhuk... Uhuk" Sasuke terbatu-batuk begitu menghisap kepulan asap tipis yang keluar dari kapsul besar tersebut. Kapsul itu pun membuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sepertinya sedang kepayahan.

"Help" Pekik gadis tersebut sebelum benar-benar pingsan. Sasuke langsung berlari menuju gadis rambut indigo tersebut dan merangkulnya serta membawanya pergi dari area itu. Sasuke segera berlari dengan terengah-engah sambil menggendong gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya tersebut.

Mata Sasuke tampak berkunang-kunang sebelum akhirnya dia pun ikut jatuh pingsan.

**-0-**

"Hhhh" Sasuke mendesis pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pening. Otaknya mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian yang baru aja dia alami.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh arah. Dilihatnya dirinya sedang berada disebuah gubuk ditengah malam dengan baju yang tidak bisa dikatakan bersih. Sasuke pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan keluar dari gubuk tersebut.

"Kau sudah bangun" Suara lembut terdengar ditelinga Sasuke yang membuat pemuda berambut raven tersebut memutar kepalanya menuju arah suara. Dilihatnya sosok gadis manis berambut indigo yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Mata lavendernya memancarkan kelembutan dan kulitnya terlalu pucat untuk ukuran orang zaman sekarang.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit mundur kebelakang. Gadis tersebut tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Namaku adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Aku arkeolog dari tahun 2050" Kata gadis tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai merasa tenang mengetahui bahwa gadis manis didepannya bukanlah orang jahat. Masa gadis semanis Hinata disamakan dengan perampok sih ck ck ck.

"Jadi kau dari 2050 ya ? Sudah kuduga mesin waktu akan segera ditemukan beberapa tahun mendatang" Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Sebenarnya mesin waktu ini masih berupa prototype. Jadi segala kerusakan bukanlah tanggung jawab perancang" Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal. Sasuke manggut-manggut dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang memperbaiki mesin waktu ini" Tanya Sasuke menawarkan bantuan. Hinata mendongak tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke.

"Kau orang primitif. Mana mungkin memperbaiki mesin serba kompleks ini" Cibir Hinata yang langsung membuat panas kuping Sasuke. Sasuke langsung dengan marah mengacungkan tangannya kedepan muka Hinata.

"Dalam waktu sebulan akan kuselesaikan proyek mesin waktu ini" Tantang Sasuke dengan wajah penuh amarah. Hinata hanya mencibir tingkah Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah. Kupegang janjimu" Kata Hinata dengan raut wajah meremehkan. Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata menuju mesinnya yang masih terkepul asap tipis walaupun tidak banyak. Kalau boleh jujur, asap tersebut membuat mata Sasuke pedih dan nafas Sasuke sesak. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia terlalu gengsi untuk menarik kembali kata-katanya.

"Kita bawa ini kerumahku" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk kapsul tersebut. Tidak ada jawaban.

Sasuke pun menoleh dan melihat Hinata yang sudah pingsan dengan sukses.

"Hah...!" Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan kaget dengan Hinata yang sudah pingsan.

"Apa boleh buat ?" Sasuke mencoba mengangkat kapsul berukuran 2 meter itu dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ringan sekali' Kali ini Sasuke mengangkat kapsul tersebut dengan satu tangan. Dia kemudian membawa Hinata dan kepsul tersebut pergi menuju rumahnya.

**-0-**

"Ringan bukan" Kata Hinata yang sepertinya baru sadar dari pingsannya. Sasuke yang kaget hampir saja melemparkan kapsul tersebut dari tangannya. Untung saja hasrat tersebut belum terlaksana.

"Mesin itu dibuat seringan mungkin untuk mempermudah penarikan black hole karena dibutuhkan energi tinggi untuk menciptakan black hole yang mampu menarik besi. Itu merupakan jenis plastik terringan yang pernah dibuat. Tapi sayangnya plastik tersebut mengeluarkan dioksin, karbon dioksida, dan karbon monoksida bila dibakar. Hal ini menyebabkan plastik ini dibuat limited edition" Jelas Hinata. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Emangnya kamu berasal dari mana ?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba membua percakapan.

"Kalo sekarang, mungkin masih bernama California" Kata Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat nama negara bagian Amerika tersebut.

"Terus gimana kamu ngerti bahasa Indonesia ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku kan arkeolog" Jawab Hinata dengan santainya. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mengerti. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata berjalan tanpa bantuannya.

**TBC**

Fyuuuhh...! Mungkin fic ini akan banyak tertunda mengingat tugas author yang saat ini sudah menumpuk dan banyak banget.

** Revieeewwww...!**


	2. New Family

Update buat hari ini. Maaf kalo telat update, biasanya saya tiap hari update kan ?

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Memangnya smartphone ginian disana berapa harganya ?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini sukses duduk di teras rumahnya dengan tampang heran pada Hinata. Masa smartphone yang hanya dimiliki kalangan pebisnis harus masuk museum. Yang benar aja.

"Penjualan Nokia Lumia telah dihentikan sejak tahun 2027 karena bangkrutnya Microsoft. Tapi segera di ambil alih oleh distro linux berbasis Mandriva yang di namakan GoMobile. Saat ini Nokia menguasai pangsa pasar dengan presentase mendekati 50%" Jelas Hinata kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang berusaha menelepon ibunya.

"Microsoft bangkrut ?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Memang sulit untuk dipercaya kalo umur Microsoft hanya kurang dari 14 tahun lagi mengingat perusahaan tersebut sangat berpengaruh besar bagi kemajuan IT.

Tak lama kemudian terbukalah pintu rumah Sasuke bersamaan dengan munculnya sosok wanita berambut raven yang tergerai lurus. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan kelelahan dan mengantuk yang amat sangat.

"Ku kira kau menginap dirumah temanmu ?" Tanya wanita bernama Mikoto tersebut sambil menguap dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang saat ini memang tampak aneh.

Bayangkan saja, Hinata memakai baju putih tebal yang biasa digunakan arkeolog untuk meneliti area radioaktif. Hinata jadi kayak astronot tanpa helm.

"Siapa itu ?" Tanya Mikoto pada Sasuke melihat penampakan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Dia gelandangan yang kutemukan di kolong jembatan. Namanya Hinata" Kata Sasuke yang sukses digeplak sama Hinata. Mikoto hanya bengong melihat tingkah putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Namaku Hinata. Aku adalah arkeolog. Salam Kenal" Kata Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Mikoto.

"Ya sudahlah. Silahkan masuk" Kata Mikoto yang sepertinya tidak mau berdebat banyak dengan tamu anehnya ini.

**-0-**

"Ini adalah kamarmu" Kata Sasuke sambil mengajak Hinata menuju kamar dengan ukuran cukup luas. Hanya saja kamar tersebut terkesan kosong karena hanya ada ranjang di pojok kanan dan sebuah almari yang cukup besar disebelahnya.

"Untuk saat ini kau tidur dengan piyama milik Hana-neechan" Kata Sasuke sambil mengacak-acak almari besar tersebut dengan cukup barbar. Hinata sampe bengong ngeliat Sasuke mengacak-acak almari yang ternyata isinya adalah pakaian wanita semua ck ck ck.

"Nih, cepat pake dan rapikan sisanya" Kata Sasuke sambil langsung ngibrit sebelum Hinata sadar apa yang dia ucapkan.

"Sial" Desis Hinata sambil memandangi pakaian wanita yang tadi sempat dilemparkan oleh Sasuke diatas ranjang yang saat ini tampak berantakan tersebut.

**-0-**

"Ternyata udah hampir tengah malam ya" Rutuk Sasuke begitu melihat jam dinding dikamarnya sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Sasuke pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama motif bintang dan segera merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang sambil memandangi langit-langit.

'Sepi ya kalo gak ada si baka aniki itu' Batin Sasuke yang sepertinya mulai rindu dengan kakaknya yang saat ini pindah kerumah istrinya, Hana Inuzuka.

'Biasanya kalo malem minggu gini kita kan suka main catur bareng meski dia sering curang' Batin Sasuke sambil mengingat beberapa kecurangan Itachi. Mulai dari menukarkan pion saat dia sedang membuat kopi, atau dengan sengaja memindah rajanya saat dia sedang mati langkah. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

'Kira-kira cewek masa depan itu bisa main catur gak ya' Batin Sasuke begitu melihat mesin waktu tersebtu tergeletak lemas tak berdaya dipojokan kamarnya yang memang sangat rapi itu.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Hinata.

**-0-**

"Siapa ?" Teriak Hinata begitu mendengar suara pintu berderit dibelakangnya. Hinata pun menoleh untuk memastikan siapa yang telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Ini aku. Sasuke" Kata sosok tersebut yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Hinata mundur dan menyandarkan dirinya ke tembok, secara dia itu masih suci dan dia tidak mau ternodai oleh Sasuke yang memang berwajah cukup mesum.

"Mau ngapain ?" Semprot Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke sedang duduk diranjangnya.

"Gak usah lebay kali. Kamu pikir aku semesum itu ? Aku hanya mau ngajakin main catur bisa kan ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan menyeringai kecil. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut. Sasuke tampak kecewa dengan jawaban Hinata yang sangat tidak mengenakkan tersebut.

"Ya udah dech. Oyasuminasai" Kata Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan tubuhnya dalam selimut.

**-0-**

"Bangun...! Udah pagi" Kata Sasuke sambil nyolek tubuh Hinata yang masih terbalut selimut. Hinata menggeliat pelan dan kemudian duduk dengan wajah kusut dan rambut berantakan. Sasuke hampir tertawa melihat arkeolog tersebut benar-benar berantakan.

Tapi, Sasuke terkejut ketika melihat Hinata yang saat itu tengah memakai piyama. Lekuk tubuhnya yang terkesan molek itu pun terlihat seiring dia bergerak untuk merapikan rambutnya.

"Makanan sudah siap" Teriak Mikoto dari arah ruang makan. Sasuke langsung ngibirt kearah ruang makan karena takut terkena serangan nosebleed mendadak melihat tubuh Hinata yang begitu molek. Hinata sampe ternegong melihat Sasuke ngibrit secepat cheetah itu.

**-0-**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu" Sapa Hinata ketika keluar dengan memakai pakaian arkeolog resminya. Sasuke langsung berhenti makan melihat Hinata yang saat itu masih memakai pakaian 'aneh' nya.

Hinata pun duduk tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari ketiga orang yang saat ini tengah berhenti makan saking herannya.

"Ehem. Hinata, kau sebenarnya berasal dari mana ?" Tanya Mikoto membuka percakapan dengan anggota keluarga yang baru tersebut.

"Saya adalah arkeolog dari tahun 2050 yang dengan sukarela mencoba prototype mesin waktu dan membuat saya terdampar disini" Jelas Hinata. Sontak laki-laki disebelah Mikoto yang saat itu tengah minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya.

"Kau bercanda ?" Kata Fugaku dengan tampang heran. Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Akan kuurus kasusmu. Ada sekitar 30 orang yang mengaku time traveler bulan ini" Kata Fugaku sambil membuka catatannya. Fugaku berprofesi sebagai polisi Konoha.

"Ayah, berikan kami waktu untuk membuktikannya. Bulan depan aku akan buktikan kalo dia time terveler sejati" Kata Sasuke dengan semangat. Fugaku tampak menimbang-nimbang dan akhirnya menyetujui kesepakatan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat piring Hinata masih penuh sedangkan dia sudah tambah tiga kali ck ck ck.

"Aku seorang vegetarian. Bolehkah aku memasak makananku sendiri ?" Tanya Hinata pada Mikoto. Mikoto mengangguk, Hinata pun dengan senang berlari menuju dapur dan mencoba memasak sendiri.

"Sasuke, belikan baju biar dia tidak terlihat kayak astronot nyasar gitu" Kata Fugaku sambil melemparkan kunci mobil yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**-0-**

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang sepertinya sedang memakan makanan buatannya sendiri. Hinata tampak menikmati makanan yang lebih mirip dengan nasi goreng tersebut.

"Kau makan apa ?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke sehingga dia tersedak dengan sukses. Sasuke yang panik langsung mengambil air dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. Hinata yang panik dan ingin mengambil air malah menabrak Sasuke sehingga air yang dibawa Sasuke tumpah ketubuh Hinata.

"Kyaaa...! Baju ini gak tahan air" Jerit Hinata dengan baju tebal tersebut melelh. Sasuke terbelalak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

'Bajunya tahan nuklir tapi sama air aja leleh' Batin Sasuke sambil melihat dada bagian atas Hinata yang sekarang terekspos sangat jelas.

"Kyaa...! Kau lihat apa. Cepat katakan pada bibi Mikoto untuk membawakanku baju ganti" Teriak Hinata sambil mendorong Sasuke yang sudah nosebleed mendadak.

**TBC**

* * *

Bila ada yang ditanyakan PM aja ya

**Revieww...!**


	3. Screet of Time Traveler Machine

"Jangan jadi liar begitu" Sungut Sasuke sambil memperhatikan sekeliling yang ternyata mereka berdua tengah menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Aku harus membeli banyak baju kalo aku tinggal dengan ayam mesum sepertimu" Balas Hinata dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Hei... Hei... Hei... Siapa yang bayar disini" Kata Sasuke sambil terus mengikuti Hinata yang saat ini tengah memilih-milih baju.

"Aku akan membayar sendiri" Kata Hinata sambil memamerkan sebuah kartu yang mirip dengan KTP didepan mata Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan dahi karena kartu tersebut tidak seperti kartu kredit biasanya.

"Berikan padaku" Kata Sasuke sambil merebut kartu tersebut yang ternyata terbuat dari plastik tersebut. Tapi anehnya plastik tersebut kaku sekali hampir seperti baja. Di bagian bawah kartu tersebut tertera urutan nomor, entah nomor apa itu. Sedangkan diatasnya tertera logo IMF.

"Uang apaan nih ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kartu tersebut didepan wajah Hinata. Hinata merebut kartu tersebut dan langsung mengantonginya.

"Emangnya disini gak ada IMF ?" Tanya Hinata dengan wajah heran.

"Ada sih, tapi belum jadi bank. Kau ini arkeolog kok gak tahu sejarah IMF" Sindir Sasuke. Hinata hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

**-0-**

"Sasuke, memang kau tidak sekolah ?" Tanya Hinata dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Sebenarnya sih aku lagi cari-cari kampus untuk kuliah" Sahut Sasuke sambil menyetir mobilnya. Saat ini duo sejoli tersebut tengah pulang sambil membawa belanjaan sekoper.

"Oh, sudah kuliah ya. Rencananya mau jurusan apa ?" Tanya Hinata sambil memperhatikan pemandangan perkotaan yang sangat tidak nyaman.

"Mungkin aku akan milih IT" Jawab Sasuke tak yakin dengan pilihannya sendiri.

**-0-**

"Kaa-chan, aku pulang" Seru Sasuke begitu masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah bersusah payah mengangkat kopernya.

"Kau tidak liat apa aku sedang kesusahan ?" Semprot Hinata yang sepertinya sudah tidak kuat mengangkat koper tersebut dan terpaksa menyeretnya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan Hinata dan langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Oh...! Sudah pulang ya" Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum kearah putra bungsunya tersebut. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Lho...! Hinata, kenapa gak menyuruh Sasuke aja" Kata Mikoto begitu melihat Hinata yang sedang susah payah menyeret koper yang gak bisa dikatakan kecil itu dengan wajah banjir keringa. Hinata hanya tersenyum manis kearah Mikoto.

'Kalo saja aku bisa, akan kucekik ayam laknat itu' Batin Hinata dibalik senyuman manisnya ck ck ck.

Hinata pun masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menata baju tersebut kedalam almari.

**-0-**

"Baiklah, sekarang beritahu aku cara kerja mesin waktu ini" Sasuke yang saat itu sudah berpakaian santai dengan mengangkat mesin waktu tersebut menghampiri Hinata yang sedang menunggunya di garasi.

Sasuke tampak terpesona dengan penampilan Hinata yang bisa dikatakan manis itu. Bayangkan, Hinata memakai blouse panjang warna ungu dengan sedikit memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. Tapi Hinata menutupinya dengan cukup rapat karena dia tinggal dengan ayam mesum. Rambutnya yang biasanya digerai sekarang digelung sehingga menampakkan tengkuknya yang putih mulus. Sasuke hampir nosebleed mendadak mendadak melihat penampilan Hinata.

"Ini adalah plastik yang terbuat dari polimer khusus sehingga membuatnya sangat ringan. Massa jenis plastik ini sekitar 30 kg/m3" Jelas Hinata sambil memegang plastik yang membungkus kapsul tersebut.

"Ini adalah tangki. Bahan bakar mesin waktu ini sebenarnya adalah hidrogen, karena hidrogen susah untuk di uji, maka digunakanlah air" Jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk tabung dibawah kursi duduk. Sasuke manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Ini adalah tangki output disini disimpan gas buangan mesin yang berupa helium" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk tangki yang berada di sebelah tangki bahan bakar.

"Ini adalah tangki oksigen. Karena didalam dimensi peralihan tidak terdapat oksigen sehingga harus menyiapkan sendiri. Karena tangki ini terbatas, maka mesin waktu jenis ini hanya mampu menjelajah waktu sampai enam puluh tahun silam" Jelas Hinata menunjuk tangki yang berada diatas tempat duduk.

"Ini adalah mesin pemisah. Mesin ini akan memisahkan air yang masuk menjadi molekul hidrogen dan oksigen" Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk mesin dibelakang kursi yang berhubungan dengan tangki bahan bakar.

"Dan ini adalah mesin waktu. Fungsinya adalah menggetarkan partikel disekitar mesin ini dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan cahaya dengan energi dari proses fusi hidrogen sehingga bisa meciptakan black hole dalam intensitas kecil" Jelas Hinata sambil menunjuk mesin yang berada didepan kursi.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti sekarang" Kata Sasuke sambil terus mengingat-ingat penjelasan Hinata.

"Masalahnya disini adalah tabung energi fusimu bocor sehingga menciptakan panas dan ditambah dengan oksigen akan menimbulkan api yang membakar plastik ini" Kata Sasuke mengeksplorasi mesin tersebut.

"Jadi ?" Hinata bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita harus mematikan total mesinnya dan merancangnya ulang" Kata Sasuke yang membuat Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

"Mematikan total ?" Kata Hinata dengan wajah shock.

"Hidrogen adalah gas peledak. Aku yakin masih ada sisa hidrogen didalam tangki sehingga bila aku proses sekarang, pasti akan meledak" Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi, bahan tangki ini terbuat dari campuran yang belum lama ditemukan. Kau takkan dapat membuatnya" Kata Hinata. Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sasuke..." Kata seseorang sambil memeluk Sasuke yang saat itu tengah berkonsentrasi. Sasuke yang terkejut langsung membuyarkan konsentrasinya dan melihat sosok berambut pink yang saat ini tengah memeluknya.

Hinata yang melihat hal itu langsung kesal karena merasa Sasuke lebih mementingkan cewek centil tersebut dari pada mesin waktunya.

"Lepaskan Sakura. Aku sedang sibuk" Kata Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam kapsul tersebut dan mengeluarkan helium dan hidrogen yang tersisa.

Sakura tampak manyun dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah berada dalam kapsul tersebut. Hinata yang melihat hal tersebut tidak tinggal diam, dia menarik kerah belakang Sakura sehingga membuat gadis berambut pink itu tercekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh" Sungut Sakura sambil mengelus-elus leher jenjangnya.

"Kau tidak lihat Sasuke sedang sibuk" Balas Hinata.

"Suka suka gue donk. Emang loe tu siapanya Sasuke. Denger ya, gue itu PACARNYA Sasuke" Kata Sakura sambil menusuk-nusukkan jarinya di dada Hinata. Hinata hanya berdecih kesal melihat kelakuan Sakura.

"Mesinnya sudah kumatikan" Kata Sasuke begitu keluar dari kapsul tersebut dan berjalan sambil terhuyung-huyung.

"Sasuke...! Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Hentikan...! Kau menyakitinya" Kata Hinata sambil melepaskan pegangan Sakura dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun terjatuh dengan cukup keras.

"Dia terlalu banyak menghirup hidrogen" Jelas Hinata.

"Sasuke...!" Teriak Sakura. Hinata merogoh sakunya dan menemukan sebuah pil berwarna biru terang. Hinata pun tersenyum dan mulai mendekati Sasuke.

"Mau apa kau ?" Tanya Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk melindungi Sasuke. Hinata hanya tersenyum sinis melihat kelakuan Sakura yang begitu posesif terhadap Sasuke.

"Aku akan membantunya dengan pil ini. Ini oksigen yang dibekukan dan dilapisi dengan lapisan yang mudah dicerna oleh tubuh. Ini akan menolongnya untuk cepat sadar" Jelas Hinata sambil tersenyum meremehkan. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Sakura pun merelakan Sasuke.

"Makanya kau harus banyak belajar" Ejek Hinata pada Sakura. Sakura hanya mendengus kesal mendengar ejekan Hinata.

Hinata pun memasukkan pil berwara biru terang tersebut kedalam mulut Sasuke dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke agar Sasuke mau menelan pil tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian mata onyx milik Sasuke terbuka dan menatap mata lavender milik Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis kearahnya. Semburat merah tipis terbentuk dipipi putih milik Sasuke begitu melihat Hinata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut.

"Sasuke"

**TBC**

* * *

Mbulet ya ? Gomen dech, sepertinya belum ada romance nya ya. Author akan buat romancenya segera.

**Revieeewww...!**


	4. Chapter 4

Update buat hari ini, Kayaknya fic ini akan jadi pendek banget.

**Hope you'll enjoy it**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Kau itu, sok sekali memperbaiki mesin besar itu sendirian" Sungut Hinata yang saat itu tengah menunggui Sasuke dengan wajah membiru dan sedang terbaring lemah. Dia terlalu benyak menghirup hidrogen dan helium yang cukup mempengaruhi tubuhnya.

"Kau ini dibantu malah uhuk uhuk" Sasuke terbatuk-batuk ketika akan menyuntrung kepala Hinata. Hinata yang panik langsung membaringkan Sasuke kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu" Kata Hinata sambil menyelimuti Sasuke. Hinata pun tersenyum kearah Sasuke.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata ketika dia akan pergi. Hinata pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih" Kata Sasuke sebelum melepaskan tangan Hinata. Hinata pun tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang merona merah.

**-0-**

"Hey...! Bangun...! Bukankah kau hari ini sekolah ?" Kata Hinata sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang saat itu masih berada dibawah selimut.

"Emmmh...! Nanti aja" Gumam Sasuke setelah menggeliat sedikit lalu tidur kembali.

"Kau mau bangun atau kulempar kekamar mandi" Geram Hinata dengan aura membunuh yang sudah keluar dari tubuhnya. Sasuke yang merasakan adanya aura berbahaya langsung duduk dan melek sambil menghadap Hinata.

"Baiklah. Aku bangun" Kata Sasuke dengan sangat-sangat malas. Hinta akhirnya tersenyum puas melihat Sasuke bangun.

Sasuke pun berdiri dan mencoba untuk berjalan. Tapi sayang, keseimbangannya masih terganggu sehingga dia menendan kakinya sendiri dan terjatuh tertelungkup.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian tersebut refleks langsung menangkap Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke terkejut dengan tangkapan Hinata yang sangat jitu itu. Saat ini posisi mereka sangat-sangat dekat, Hinata memegang dada Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar. Tapi wajah Sasuke langsung merona merah.

"Kalo sakit bilang donk" Sungut Hinata sambil membaringkan Sasuke keatas ranjangnya lagi. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seiring dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Aku akan bawakan makanan" Kata Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terus merenungi detak jantungnya.

**-0-**

"Ini Sasuke. Mau kusuapi ?" Kata Hinata sambil membawa sebuah makanan yang mirip sekali dengan salad. Hanya terdiri dari beberapa sayuran hijau. Sasuke hampir muntah begitu melihat Hinata membawa makanan yang sama sekali tidak enak.

"Kenapa kau memasak makanan seperti ini ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil memasang muka manyun. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang memasang tampang ngambek itu.

"Keretanya datang" Kata Hinata sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut Sasuke pake gaya anak TK. Sasuke sih iya iya aja.

'Daripada gak disuapi' Batin Sasuke sambil tersenyum senang melihat Hinata yang begitu perhatian dengannya.

"Wah...! Lagi mesra nih ceritanya" Goda Mikoto yang baru saja memasuki kamar Sasuke dan dengan tidak sengaja melihat adegan tidak pantas itu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kearah Mikoto. Sasuke salah tingkah cuman menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang telah muncul di kedua pipinya. Mikoto pun duduk di samping ranjangnya dan menentuh dahi Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya.

"Biasanya kau jarang sakit, Sasuke" Tanya Mikoto dengan tampang heran mengingat Sasuke yang sudah hampir satu setengah tahun belum pernah mengalami yang namanya sakit. Hebat bener.

"Kaa-chan, yang namanya manusia pasti akan sakit" Jawab Sasuke sambil memutar bola matanya. Mikoto tersenyum melihat tingkahputra bungsunya tersebut.

"Yo, baka ototou. Akhirnya kau sakit juga" Sapa seseorang berambut raven panjang yang saat ini sukses berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke terbelalak melihat sosok yang sudah sangat familiar sekali dengan otaknya. Gimana gak familiar kalo tiap hari sering dicurangin saat main catur.

"Nii-chan" Seru Sasuke. Itachi hanya tersenyum dan menghampiri adik laki-lakinya tersebut. Dia pun berdiri disamping Mikoto dan juga Hinata.

"Eh...! Orang baru. Pacarnya Sasuke ya ? Lalu Sakura kau kemanakan ? Ato jangan-jangan dia selingkuhanmu ?" Cerocos Itachi menghujani Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang gak mutu. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung mendengar Itachi yang berbicara layaknya kereta api yang remnya blong.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah seorang arkeolog yang tersesat" Kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya kearah Itachi.

"Arkeolog ya ?" Sapa seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang sedang manyandar di dinding pintu bersama dengan cowok berambut coklat jabrik. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki tato taring merah di kedua pipinya.

"Bukankah kau lagi hamil tua, Hana ?" Tanya Mikoto yang heran melihat Hana sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Tadinya sih aku larang. Tapi dia mengorbankan waktunya untuk menjenguk adik iparnya yang imut ini" Kata Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Sasuke, buka mulutmu" Kata Hinata dengan tidak sabar. Pasalnya dia sudah membawa sesendok sayur untuk disuapkan ke dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent dan menerima suapan dari Hinata.

"Ya sudah, biarkan Sasuke istirahat dulu. Kita berbincang-bincang dulu didepan" Ucap Mikoto sambil menarik Itachi keluar dari kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke berdua dengan Hinata.

**-0-**

"Sasuke-kun" Jerit Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat sampe-sampe wajah Sasuke membiru.

"Dia butuh lebih banyak oksigen" Kata Hinata sambil menarik tubuh Sakura menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah terlepas dari pelukan maut Sakura.

"Apaan sih, ganggu aja" Gerutu Sakura sambil mengingat momen-momen indahnya yang sukses di berantakin oleh Hinata.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Keberatan jika kau harus keluar, Hinata ?" Tanpa disuruh untuk kedua kalinya Hinata langsung keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura berduaan dikamar.

"Kita putus" Sasuke berkata tanpa jeda dan tanpa beban. Sakura langsung terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengajak putus tanpa sebab.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. Ya elah nih anak gak kapok-kapok juga.

"Putus ya putus. Keberatan ?" Sasuke malah menantang Sakura, gak sadar kalo dirinya tengah berada di situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan.

"Tentu saja keberatan. Aku gak bisa putus tanpa sebab. Sekarang apa sebabnya ?" Tanya Sakura dengan tidak sabar. Sasuke hanay tersenyum meremehkan.

"Alasannya karena kau bukan jodohku dan aku bukanlah jodohmu" Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng.

"Memangnya siapa kau dengan seenaknya menentukan ketidakjodohan kita" Protes Sakura penuh dengan kepanikan.

"Lagipula apa kau bisa menjamin kejodohan kita bila kita pacaran" Sakura langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang langsung menusuk hatinya.

"Semuanya gara-gara gadis bodoh itu" Gumam Sakura. Sayangnya Sasuke mendengar hal tersebut. Kedutan mulai muncul di dahi Sasuke pertanda dia benar-benar marah.

"Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata kesini" Geram Sasuke sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Memang kenapa ? Kau keberatan ?" Tantang Sakura dengan sangat beraninya menantang (mantan) pacarnya itu.

"Sekali lagi kau ucapkan kata-kata itu akan ku tonjok mukamu" Geram Sasuke. Keringat dingin mulai turun dari dahi Sakura melihat Sasuke begitu marah mendengar dia menghina Hinata.

Sakura yang merasa situasi cukup berbahaya itu langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu sebelum wajah putih mulusnya itu ternodai oleh tonjokan dari mantan pacarnya tersebut. Ironis sekali.

Hinata yang saat itu tengah menonton televisi pun terkejut melihat Sakura membanting pintu dan berlari dengan marah meninggalkan rumah uchiha tersebut. Mikoto pun terheran-heran dengan tingkah Sakura yang terkesan tidak sopan karena tidak berpamitan dengannya.

Hinata yang merasakan firasat tidak enak langsung berlari ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang pasang wajah santai sambil tersenyum sinis kearah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke" Semprot Hinata begitu melihat wajah tak berdosa milik Sasuke.

"Putus"

**TBC**

* * *

Kalau author perkirakan fic ini gak akan sampe lima belas chapter dech. Anyway...

**Reviewww...!**


	5. Chapter 5

Buat para intelektual, yang mau protes review aja.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Ayolah, Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sudah mendingan. Cepat perbaiki mesin waktu ku" Kata Hinata sambil menarik-narik baju Sasuke. Sasuke terkena efek samping gas hidrogen dan gas helium itu selama seminggu. Selama seminggu itu pula dia terus terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Poor Sasuke.

"Aku masih lelah Hinata" Sasuke beralasan. Padahal dihatinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis yang sudah seminggu tinggal dirumahnya. Jika dia langsung memperbaikinya, gadis itu pasti akan langsung meninggalkannya. Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya sambil meninggalkan Sasuke.

'Aku harus menahannya' Batin Sasuke sambil terus memikirkan cara yang sangat tepat untuk menahan gadis berambut indigo tersebut. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah mesin waktu dan kemudian dia tersenyum.

'Baiklah bila itu dapat membantu' Kata Sasuke menghampiri prototype mesin waktu tersebut.

**-0-**

"Kukira kau masih lelah" Cibir Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke yang dengan suksesnya telah duduk disampingnya. Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal dengan cibiran Hinata.

"Memangnya disana itu seperti apa sih ? Kok kamu sangat pengen banget cepet kembali" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah super penasaran.

"Keadaan dunia sangat kacau" Kata Hinata sambil menghela nafas. Sasuke yang terkejut dengan hal tersebut langsung mendengarkan cerita Hinata.

"Penduduk bumi saat itu hanya mencapai setengah milyar" Kata Hinata. Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

"Bukankah penduduk dunia saat ini masih ada enam milyar. Kenapa bisa berkurang hingga delapan puluh dua persennya ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat penasaran. Gimana caranya penduduk dunia bisa berkurang menjadi seperduabelasnya hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga puluh tujuh tahun. Yang ada akan terjadi pertambahan jumlah penduduk, bukan begitu ?

"Ini akibat perang dunia ketiga yang meletus tahun 2015" Sasuke tercekat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Itu berarti perang akan terjadi dua tahun lagi.

"Ka-kau bercanda ?" Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat cemas. Hinata menggeleng pelan, wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang amat sangat.

"Perang itu telah merengut semua keluargaku. Adikku sendiri, mati karena kanker setelah terkena efek radioaktif" Hinata sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak terisak. Sasuke yang iba saat itu langsung memeluk Hinata dan membelai lembut kepalanya.

"Jadi, kau sebatang kara ya ? Kau pasti sangat kesepian" Kata Sasuke. Hinata semakin terisak ketika mengingat dia yang selalu kesepian sampai akhirnya dia menjadi seorang veteran yang masih tersisa di masa perang. Itulah modalnya untuk menjadi arkeolog.

"Lalu, apa yang mendorongmu untuk kembali ke duniamu" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan sahabat dekatku" Kata Hinata dengan suara parau karena habis menangis. Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan wajah yang penuh pertanyaan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Dia yang telah menyelamatkanku dari kesepian" Kata Hinata. Sasuke dengan setia terus mendengarkan curhatan Hinata.

"Dia laki-laki yang sangat hebat" Kata Hinata. Sasuke tampak cemburu mendengar Hinata yang memuji cowok lain.

"Memang seperti apa sih orangnya ?" Hinata menoleh kearah Sasuke setelah mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan hal tersebut dengan nada yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. Matanya yang masih sembab menatap tajam mata onyx milik Sasuke.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain karena takut dengan tatapan Hinata yang sangat menusuk tersebut.

"Kau ? Kenapa ?" Hinata malah balik bertanya sambil menatap wajah tampan milik Sasuke. Hinata pun melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke.

"Perang besar ?" Sasuke tampak teringat dengan ucapan Hinata yang mengungkap adanya perang besar di tahun 2015. Hinata memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Dimasa depan, PBB Kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mencengkeram pundak Hinata.

"PBB dibubarkan pada 10 Januari 2014 atas desakan seseorang bernama Pein dengan alasan bahwa zaman itu sudah merupakan zaman kedamaian. Setelah perang terungkaplah bahwa Pein merupakan ketua kelompok Akatsuki yang menghasut Rusia untuk menyerang Amerika sehingga berlangsung perang nuklir selama tiga tahun. Semua anggota akatsuki diadili pada tahun 2020" Hinata bercerita tentang kejadian perang tersebut. Sasuke tampak terdiam dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Pein...Pein..." Gumam Sasuke tak jelas. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah...! Pein...! Presiden California" Seru Sasuke. Hinata langsung terlonjak begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat tiba-tiba.

"Sangat mengejutkan" Kata Sasuke begitu mendengar nama Pein yang terkenal dengan usahanya untuk memberantas perang dimuka bumi ini.

"Akibat perang tersebut, manusia harus kembali berperang dengan alam karena efek radioaktivitas ini sangat meluas sehingga harus diadakan reformasi kehidupan. Manusia kembali dengan kehidupan primitif dan pertanian" Jelas Hinata. Sasuke hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita simpan dulu rahasia ini" Kata Sasuke.

"Yang penting sekarang adalah perbaiki mesin waktu dan pulang" Kata Hinata menyunggingkan evil smirk kearah Sasuke. Sasuke hanya nyengir innocent.

"Baiklah. Akan kumulai dari sekarang" Kata Sasuke sambil masuk kedalam kamarnya, meninggalkan Hinata yang saat itu sudah tersenyum puas.

**-0-**

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali, Sasuke" Sapa Hinata begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat kusut, ditambah dengan matanya yang sudah sangat merah. Sasuke langsung duduk disebelah Hinata dengan tampang yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

"Apanya yang sudah selesai ?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik sambil memasang muka gak bersalah. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas. Pengen banget dia geplak muka Sasuke.

"Mesin waktuku" Jawab Hinata dengan menahan hasrat untuk ngelempar Sasuke kedepan televisi.

"Tunggu aku besok. Sepulang sekolah" Hinata tersenyum senang dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Makasih, Sasuke" Kata Hinata dengan manja. Sasuke hanya tersenyum canggung dengan semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Wajah menyeramkannya saat itu sudah berganti dengan wajah yang semangat mengingat dia telah berhasil menyelesaikan strateginya untuk mencegah Hinata kembali ke masanya.

'Besok, sepulang sekolah'

**-0-**

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Minna" Seru Sasuke begitu keluar dari kamarnya. Hinata yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan makanannya pun kaget dengan seruan Sasuke.

"Semangat sekali kau, Sasuke" Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum riang. Maklum, hari ini kan dirinya bisa kembali ke masanya dan bertemu dengan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Tentu saja" Kata Sasuke sambil mencomot segelas air yang sudah disediakan di meja makan.

"Fugaku...! Kau bisa ketinggalan pesawat" Teriak Mikoto dari dalam dapur. Teling Sasuke langsung bereaksi mendengar hal tersebut.

"Too-chan, mau kemana ?" Tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Fugaku keluar dengan sangat berantakan. Dasinya masih belum terpasang rapi, celanannya masih terus-terusan melorot dan juga wajahnya yang menampakan kepanikan. Fugaku mencomot beberapa potong roti panggang dan langsung memasukkan semuanya kedalam mulutnya. Sasuke cengo melihat ayahnya yang melakukan semuanya dengan barbar.

"Tou-chan mau kemana sih ?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ada tugas ke Amerika" Kata Fugaku. Sasuke pun tersenyum senang.

"Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Aku titip sesuatu donk" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik ayahnya kedalam kamarnya. Fugaku terkejut dengan serangan dadakan dari Sasuke. Hinata sih cuek-cuek aja. Belu sadar kalo hal ini akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

**TBC**

Pendek banget ya ? Gomen lah, dan untuk PBB, Amerika dan Rusia, author gak bisa cari ide lain. Jadi gomen bila ada yang gak suka.

**Reviewww...!**


	6. Chapter 6

Karena author cukup kelelahan, fic ini akan jadi pendek banget. Harap maklum ya.

**Enjoy It**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Sementara itu...**

"Apa Hinata sudah kembali ?" Kata seseorang dengan rambut kuning jabrik yang saat itu tengah berada di departemen riset dan penyelidikan di California yang saat itu bernama Center of World karena disana merupakan pusat pemukiman bagi setiap warga dunia.

"Belum. Kau harus menyusulnya. Aku khawatir kalau mesinnya kehabisan bahan bakar" Sahut seseorang dengan rambut putih panjang.

"Kau bodoh, Jiraiya. Jika dia ikut menyusulnya, pasti dia akan ikut terjebak disana. Kau tahu kankita tidak bisa menambah bahan bakar begitu saja" Omel seseorang berambut hitam panjang pada Jiraiya. Cowok berambut kuning itu hanya melihat kedua ilmuwan itu bertengkar karena hal bodoh.

"Itu artinya kita harus membuat dua mesin waktu" Kata cowok bernama Naruto tersebut. Jiraiya dan pria bernama Orochimaru itu pun terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Benar juga ya" Gumam keduanya sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Naruto hanya nyengir innocent.

"Gue aja dech yang jadi ilmuwannya" Gumam Naruto merutuki kedua ilmuwan bodoh tersebut.

**-0-**

**Back to 2013**

"Yo, Sasuke. Kenalin donk cewek cakep di rumah mu" Desak Kiba pada temannya yang masih tidur dengan mata terbuka (?)

"Mau apa lo ?" Tanya Sasuke dengan sengit.

"Entah" Kata Kiba dengan gilanya. Sasuke pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan Kiba karena takut ketularan gilanya.

**-0-**

**Back to Naruto**

"Yo, sudah siap ?" Jiraiya pun memencet tombol sebelum Naruto siap menjawab.

"Ilmuwan mesum" Teriak Naruto ketika dirinya tersedot kedalam black hole secara tidak elit.

**-0-**

"Dimana ini ?" Tanya Naruto sambil keluar dari mesin waktu tersebut sambil sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Hhhhh" Naruto mendengar sebuah desahan keras. Dia pun bersembunyi dibalik pohon kelapa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Naruto melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sedang berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya didepan mesin waktu yang telah rusak dan berasap banyak.

"Siapa dia ?" Tanya Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur lelap. Hinata pun menggendongnya dan menidurkannya di gubuk.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau menemukan cintamu, Hinata" Gumam Naruto sambil kembali ke masanya.

**-0-**

**Back to Sasuke cs**

"Sasuke...!" Sambut Hinata begitu melihat Sasuke si pantat ayam itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu.

"Ikut aku" Kata Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hinata langsung menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan karena hari ini akan pulang.

"Hinata...!" Sasuke memegang pundak Hinata setelah sampai di kamar. Sasuke menatap mata Hinata dalam. Hinata sampai salah tingkah dengan tatapan Sasuke.

"A-ada apa, Sasuke ?" Tanya Hinata dengan gagap.

"Aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi aku merasa jika aku menyukaimu" Kata Sasuke dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Hinata pun terlihat merona sambil menyembunyikan semburat merahnya dengan menundukkan mukanya.

"Jadi, maukah kau tinggal disini ?" Tanya Sasuke berharap bahwa dengan cara yang lembut bisa melunakkan hati Hinata. Hinata menatap miris kearah Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Kita seharusnya tidak saling bertemu" Kata Hinata sambil menghampiri mesin waktunya yang telah diperbaiki oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan tersebut langsung terdiam.

"Tapi..." Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Berharap agar dia mau kembali kepadanya. Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepertinya mau menangis. Dia mengibaskan tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju mesin waktunya dan menghidupkan mesin tersebut. Mesin waktu dan Hinata tersebut segera menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah dirudung kesedihan.

**-0-**

**Hinata's POV**

Gelap. Semuanya terasa gelap. Tapi toh aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan dimensi lain ini.

Aku pun memejamkan mataku untuk menunggu sampai ke masa berikutnya. Hatiku terasa kosong begitu mengingat kejadian yang tadi.

Kulihat bayangan seorang cowok yang tampak tidak asing dengan penglihatanku. Sasuke. Apakah aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Tidak...! Tidak boleh. Aku dan dia seharusnya tidak bertemu. Ruang dan waktu kita semua berbeda. Aku harus melupakannya dari kehidupanku dan memulai lembaran yang baru di tahun 2050.

Secercah cahaya mulai datang dari depan mesin waktu ini. Aku pun bersiap untuk mendarat di duniaku sendiri. Tanpa Sasuke.

Byuurrr

Mesinku mendarat ditempat yang sangat becek. Kututupi hidungku dengan tangan kananku agar bau busuk yang sangat menyengat itu tidak masuk kedalam hidungku.

Aku pun membuka plastik yang merupakan kerangka dari mesin waktu dan kujumpai dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

Dunia penuh dengan awan gelap. Pasir-pasir beterbangan dengan sangat tidak nyaman. Belum lagi dengan bau busuk yang terus tercium dimana-mana. Apa mungkin aku tersesat ?

"Halo...! Apakah ada orang" Teriakku sambil menjejakkan kakiku yang putih itu ketanah berlumpur dibawah mesin waktuku. Tidak ada jawaban.

Kulihat tangki bahan bakarku yang sudah habis sama sekali. Aku mulai merasakan ketakutan merambati tubuhku. Aku terdampar entah didunia mana dan mesin waktuku habis. Khayalanku mulai merambah kepada kejadian terburuk yang bisa menimpaku. Satu-satunya hal yang kuingat saat itu adalah Sasuke yang melepasku dengan senyuman sinisnya berharap aku akan kembali lain waktu.

Aku pun masuk kembali kadalam mesin waktuku dan mencoba mengingat seluruh rangkaian kejadian yang aku alami hari itu. Tidak ada yang aneh ataupun kejadian heboh yang melenceng dari sejarah.

"Astaga...!" Seruku tanpa sadar begitu mengigat kejadian pagi tadi. Ayah Sasuke pergi ke Amerika dan Sasuke menitipkan sesuatu padanya. Mungkinkah blue print dari prototype mesin waktu ini. Apakah aku telah membuat kesalahan yang fatal dengan sejarah ? Mengapa dunia ini sampai rusak begini ? Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di benakku sampai-sampai aku pusing mengingatnya.

Pandanganku terbentur pada sebuah botol yang sepertinya disediakan untukku. Dibotol tersebut tertulis tulisan 'I LOVE YOU, Hinata'. Entah kenapa hatiku sangat senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Sasuke sangat perhatian padaku. Kubuka perlahan botol tersebut dan kucium isinya.

Tidak tercium apa-apa. Kujilat sedikit dan mencoba mengecapnya. Ini air, bahan bakar mesin waktuku.

**End of Hinata's POV**

**-0-**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku gak percaya aku akan mengorbankan keselamatan dunia hanya karena ingin hidup bersama Hinata. Pagi tadi, aku menitipkan blue print dari mesin waktu yang akan aku kirimkan pada Pein. Aku tidak tahu apa dampaknya bagi dunia ini. Tapi, kudengar jagat raya ini jumlahnya ada ratusan dan kita tidak akan bisa merubah masa depan kita. Jadi, sah-sah saja dong jika aku melakukan semua ini demi Hinata.

Aku yakin sekali jika Hinata akan kembali sebentar lagi.

**End of Sasuke's POV**

Sebuah lubang hitam keluar dari dinding kamar Sasuke. Sasuke yang sudah menduga hal tersebut terjadi masih cuek aja melihat gadis yang dicintainya keluar melalui lubang tersebut.

Hinata keluar dari mesin waktu dengan wajah marah. Gadis berambut indigo tersebut langsung mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Geram Hinata. Sasuke hanya menatap mata lavender milik Hinata itu dengan lembut meski Hinata menetapnya dengan sangat tajam.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu" Kata Sasuke. Hinata pun menurut dan melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hinata. Jadi aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menahanmu disini" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu merusak seluruh dunia atas dasar cinta. Kau..." Ucapan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulut Hinata.

"Kita akan lalui ini bersama" Kata Sasuke. Hinata langsung merasa tenang dengan ucapan Sasuke yang terlihat sangat gentle tersebut.

Sasuke pun berdiri ketika Hinata memegang tangannya. Sasuke pun menoleh dan merasakan sebuah benda lembut telah mendarat dibibirnya.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun"

**FIN**

* * *

Huwaa...! Gomen kalo ceritanya jadi aneh begini. Rencananya sih gak begini, tapi apa boleh buat. Tugas author banyak banget nih (sebenarnya sih tugas kawan-kawan author yang biasanya males and suka titip)

Rencananya sih akan saya buat sekuelnya. Tapi kapan-kapan aja dech, soalnya author lelah banget. Mungkin saat liburan aja ya.

**See You**


End file.
